El asesinato en las profundidades
by Edwing Lovecrafts
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE : Abstenerse quien no haya visto la película, Detective Conan vs Lupin III Después de lo sucedido en el Reino de Vespiria, Conan debe regresar a japón de manera ilegal, con ayuda de Lupin, Goemon, jigen y Fujiko, logra salir del Reino a bordo de un submarino, el problema es que aquella mujer esta demasiado interesada en el. ¿podrá Conan regresar a japón?


" _Ahora muéstrame el secreto de la eterna juventud"_

Por qué esa frase, le resultaba aterradora y al mismo tiempo que vergonzosa. Como un animalito asustado, saltó al suelo esquivando a aquella mujer apoyándose contra la pared de metal, ahora entendía a "papá" cuando decía que no podía fiarse de esa mujer, al notar que intentaba atraparlo esquivó los brazos, logrando con rapidez llegar a la puerta, abriendo para salir corriendo espantado, ¡Que pretendía!, no, esa no era la pregunta, Shinichi observó como la castaña salió detrás de el, por lo que al ver que uno de esos soldados pretendía sujetarlo, simplemente se tiró por en medio de sus piernas para ponerse de pie y seguir corriendo dejando al hombre sorprendido, la pregunta ideal era, ¡¿Como era tan idiota de fiarse de unos ladrones internacionales?!, si es que se lo decía su padre, pecaba siempre de lo mismo, de confiado.

Se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y al abrir pudo ver a todos esos soldados en lo que parecía ser el comedor por lo que rápido entro para meterse debajo de las mesas, por donde gateó, justo en el momento que aquella mujer, Fujiko Mina aparecía, Shinichi en ese momento no lamento para nada el tener un cuerpo de un niño de 7 años, al poder meterse entre aquellos tubos, ¡moo! solo necesitaba un lugar donde poder descansar, ¡había estado todo ese tiempo en tensión!, precisamente dormir ni alimentarse bien, no era lo que había sucedido, aun se preguntaba ¿cómo estaba de pie?, a eso se le llamaba tensión de circunstancia, se detuvo en aquel recoveco, por el sonido de agua podría deducir que era un dispensador o purificador, seguramente para las duchas o baños del submarino que habían abordado, no había una temperatura desagradable y a pesar del sonido de agua, el silencio en aquel momento era algo que agradecia realmente.

-Al menos pude conseguir mi objetivo.- Estaba agotado y su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos, notaba ese hormigueo en la punta de los dedos, muy típico de cuando se extralimitan y no pudo evitar toser un poco, acordándose precisamente en ese momento que aun seguía constipado, se dejó caer de lado, observó su mano concentrándose en el silencio agradable, sus ojos se iban cerrando poco a poco, quería dormir, al fin y a pesar de la dureza del metal a su espalda, la temperatura adecuada de aquel rinconcito invitaba a dejarse llevar, fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.-Ra..n...

-¿dónde se habrá metido?...-Mirando a los lados Fujiko, chasqueo los dedos algo divertida por la situación, solo tenía curiosidad por ver el cuerpo del pequeño detective, jamas penso que se escaparía de esa manera de ella, además, de todos los hombres que habían en el planeta aquel chiquillo, la había rechazado de pleno y eso, lo hacía incluso más tentador para ella.- pero debo encontrarlo...antes de que se haga daño...

-Fujiko san...¿ocurre algo?...-La mujer observó al capitán del navío, un hombre rubio de ojos azules, alto y que llevaba la vestimenta militar correspondiente, Fujiko juntó las manos en un claro gesto de fingir inocencia e preocupación.

-Tengo un problema...mi hermanito ha desaparecido, comenzamos a jugar al escondite...y si se ha metido en algún lugar peligroso...-Le dio la espalda a aquel capitán, sacando la lengua divertida.- estoy muerta de preocupación...-. Pero ella sabía que el detective, no sería tan idiota de meterse en alguna zona del submarino que fuera peligrosa, para su salud, más que nada por que queria regresar de una pieza.

-Ordenare buscarlo...-Se asomó al comedor aquel imponente hombre, de duras facciones.-¡Chicos, tenemos trabajo! el hermanito menor de la señorita Fujiko está jugando al escondite, debemos encontrarlo...no le hagáis daño, es solo un crío

La castaña parpadeo viendo a todos aquellos hombres hechos y derechos, buscar por todos lados, ¿debian aburrirse mucho en el submarino?, si tuviera el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años, ¿Dónde te esconderías? Caminando por los pasillos y observando a las paredes con las rejillas de ventilación, ¿porque era tan corta?, pero pensando lo listo que era aquel chico, seguramente que habría desestimado lo obvio, debía ser un lugar confortable para llevar cerca de dos horas desaparecido en combate, un lugar en ese navío era un poco complicado y más donde nadie pudiera fácilmente molestarle. Se cruzó de brazos divertida, caminando hasta el camerino del capitán y buscando unos planos, un lugar con esas características, había varios, uno estaba cerca de la sala de máquinas pero no pensaba que fuera tan suicida porque si por alguna mala suerte, había una brecha era la primera sala que se inundaba. ese pensamiento no era para nada alentador.

-Fujiko san..debemos hablar.-El capitán entró a la sala y se sentó en su sillón, busco en un cajón de su escritorio y sujetando una carpeta que lanzó enfrente de la mujer,oh, era cierto, ¿no se había acordado con la búsqueda del enano?, que había aprovechado un trato con aquel capitán para poder sacar a Kudo de Vesperia, está lo sujeto apoyándose en el escritorio para comenzar a leer la documentación.- Esa es toda la información que tengo de esa organización, cabe decir que quién intentó obtener muere...

-ara...te lo agradezco, Lupin y yo no lo hemos encontrado un par de veces, son bastante desagradables.- Miro el plano colgado en la pared del submarino.- Cómo quedamos a mitad de camino, te daré esa información...

-¿Quién es el chico?...Dudo mucho que sea tu hermanito menor...-El hombre apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo del sillón sonriendo divertido, al poder ver a varios marineros aun seguir buscando al menor.- Trae de cabeza a todos...

-Es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O, si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.- Se puso en pie moviendo su cabello castaño en clara señal de seducción. Camino hasta la puerta del despacho con la carpeta entre sus brazos, pensando justamente ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pequeño detective?.

Revisar todo el submarino y no encontrarlo, francamente estaba empezando a preocuparse un poco, la broma estaba durando demasiado, durante cuatro horas estuvieron buscando al puto crío, Fujiko bufó frustrada ahora entendía a Jingen por decirle esas palabras, antes de abordar el submarino, sujetando al menor de la mano, a medias carcajadas el pistolero le había dicho: " _Te vas a acordar de Lupin toda tu puta vida Fujiko, no sabes lo que vas a cuidar hasta que llegues a japón"_ Le tenía que dar la razón, ese adolescente con el cuerpo de un niño de 7 años era realmente peligroso, un momento...claro, su planteamiento estaba mal desde un inicio, todos aquellos hombres buscaban a un niño pequeño, ninguno de ellos pensaban que tuviera tanta inteligencia y fuerza de voluntad como para aprovechar sus capacidades físicas, no tenía fuerza para pelear, pero si destreza para saltar, ¿Cuando lo había perdido?, Huyó debajo de las piernas de aquel soldado, girando a la derecha fue en ese momento que lo perdió de vista, puso las manos en las caderas viendo el comedor y se inclinó para mirar debajo de la mesa, encontrando un pequeño objeto con forma de pin, había gateado por ahí, al caminar cerca de donde estaba el dispensario de comida, tocó unos tubos con la palma de la mano.

-¿adonde llevan estos tubos?. observó que por detrás había suficiente hueco, para que un niño pequeño pudiera acceder a el, uno de los marinos se acercó y rascándose la cabeza.

-Es el dispensario de agua para las duchas...el submarino recoge agua del mar, la filtra y la convierte en agua viable...-Explicó aquel marino, que vio como la mujer caminaba, poniendo la mano encima del tubo, notando que la temperatura era más bien tibia y confortable.-hay un acceso para comprobar las tuberías normalmente es Billy quién se ocupa de ello, es suficientemente canijo para entrar...

-¿Y si no es billy quién puede arreglarlas?¿hay otro acceso?-. Al ver el asentimiento del marino, y como la guiaba hasta ese comportamiento, seguramente era ahí donde estaba.

Fujiko vio como aquel marino, apartaba una palanca para desplazar la plancha de metal, sin mucho esfuerzo el hombre metió la cabeza - Está aquí - aquel hombre con cuidado, lo sujeto para bajarlo, a la castaña asomarse y ver, lo supo, toco su frente notando la fiebre y al observar a aquel lugar, suspiro, aquel pequeño había estado tan centrado en el caso de Vesperia que ni había podido mirar por su salud, con el en brazos lo llevaron a la enfermería para que fuera revisado, escuchando de vez en cuando esa fea tos, el médico de a bordo fue rotundo.

-Un cuadro agudo de agotamiento con un buen constipado...- Este lo tapo en la cama, inyectándole algún fármaco.- Va a estar en cama durante todo el trayecto del viaje...e incluso en casa deberá descansar...

-Gracias...-Se quedó sentada al lado de la cama, apoyó la mano en su mejilla, ahora entendía, estaba terriblemente cansado. Y era normal si te parabas a pensar, se subió a un avion casi al borde de congelarse, sin apenas darle tiempo de nada, tuvo que ponerse a investigar en Vesperia, el asesinato de la familia real y según Jigen, apenas había probado bocado, lo envolvió en la sabana y caminando con el chico entre sus brazos, se percataba de que su mala broma había provocado que el chico ni siquiera pudiera relajarse después lo sucedido. Lo puso encima de la cama, sentándose al lado de el nuevamente, apartó las gafas de su rostro, notando el precioso rostro infantil ahora al fin relajado debido a la medicación que aquel doctor le había facilitado.

-Ra..n...-Escuchar ese nombre, le hizo sonreír, no había algo más terrible que ese sentimiento, Fujiko apoyó la mano aun lado de la cama sonriendo pícara, la tentación de robarle todo a aquella preciosa joya esculpida de manera acertada.

-ahhh el amor juvenil que envidia...-Fujiko retiro la pajarita moduladora de voz, la chaqueta, los zapatos y los pantalones, para apartar la camisa del menor y poder coger una suya de su maleta y ponersela para que durmiera aun más cómodo, lo cubrió con la sábana y manta, tenía que admitir que aquel lugar hacía algo de frío, dejando que descansara, no pudiendo evitar sonreír enternecida por la expresión relajada del menor.-Es que me lo comeria...-Acarició el cabello y con un dedo delineo el infantil rostro, pasándolo por los labios del detective que ni siquiera con aquel gesto, reaccionaba.- Deja de tentarme preciosa gema...

Era el segundo día de travesía, al menos la fiebre del pequeño había bajado, pero había surgido un diminuto problema, Fujiko observó la cama, Shinichi no había despertado en todo ese tiempo, pero ni siquiera había comido nada, no era bueno que solo durmiera en el trayecto del viaje, la via facil era ponerle una vía y olvidarse, pero, ¡en que estado llegaría a tierra!, se la cargaría, se sentó en la cama cruzando una pierna y movió el hombro del menor, provocando que este molesto se girará contra la pared para seguir durmiendo, se cruzó de brazos, observando las facciones relajadas de Conan, seguramente el chico no sabía el efecto que podía provocar en personas como ella, se puso en pie tomando una decisión, a pesar que solo estaba vestido con aquella enorme camisa que le pertenece lo cargó en brazos, notando esa mirada adormilada y confusa, le sorprendió notar los brazos de Shinichi alrededor de su cuello y como apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro somnoliento, su instinto maternal, siempre había sido bastante nulo pero en ese momento, ¡Cómo podía no dejar de mimar a aquel chico!.

Feliz salió de la habitación con el en brazos, llegando al comedor, busco una mesa libre donde poder dejar al menor, notando una silla más apropiada para el, lo sentó en ella procurando mantenerlo sentado, cuando escucho un golpe y al ver que la cabeza del menor había aterrizado encima de la mesa, cogiendo mejor posición para seguir durmiendo,

-Ara ara...sí que está cansado...-Fujiko se encogió de hombros, y al ver que momentáneamente abria uno de esos preciosos ojos azules para mirarla.- iré a por algo de desayuno, te prometo que cuando comas algo, te dejo dormir todo lo que quieras - Sujeto una bandeja con algo de desayuno, para poner en ella, algunas tostadas algo de fruta y dos cafés bien cargados, seguro le sentaria bien espabilar un poco.

-yo no le daría eso... altivo capitán de barco le puso un par de pastillas en la bandeja, Fujiko las observó detenidamente.- a muchos novatos les pasa, que su tensión se va a pique, los primeros cinco días de navegación-. El rubio acompañó a la castaña a la mesa, donde el chico estaba, no pudiendo evitar reír.- hoy hemos bajado a 4000 metros para hacer ejercicio de guerra y la presión le ha debido de afectar, sumado a que el médico me ha dicho que estaba con fiebre...

-Son seguras...-Vio como el capitán Bard Weller, ponía una mano en la cintura arqueando una ceja.- Comprendame, estoy encargada de la seguridad este pequeño...no puedo..

-Son vitaminas, para nivelar la pérdida y tensión...incluso se las he llegado a dar a mis hijas-. Señalo el hombre divertido, y bastante enternecido por la preocupación de aquella infame mujer, si no la conociera, diría que incluso podía notar cierto brillo maternal en sus ojos..- Solo intenta que coma algo...ah, sí, una ahora y la otra después a la noche...verás que mañana estará mejor...

-Gracias Capi...-Se sentó al lado del menor, intentando ponerlo derecho, al ver que le miraba atontado suspiro, y cortando las tostadas con mermeladas, fue dando de comer con el tenedor, notando que a pesar de que estaba en ese estado masticaba con cuidado.-¿ podrás tomar algo de zumo?...-Con cuidado y sin soltar aquel vaso comenzó a darle de beber, notando las pequeñas manos rodear sus manos.

-no..qui..ero más...-Bostezo Shinichi tratando de fijar su vista, pero aquella maldita nube de cansancio no le dejaba pensar por lo que prefirió abandonarse, a esa semiinconsciencia de la que estaba siendo víctima, Fujiko aprovechó para meterle otro trozo de tostada en la boca, notando que sujetaba el borde de la mesa mirando adormilado alrededor mientras masticaba.

-¡no me jodas Steve!...-Ese grito llamó la atención de todos los presentes, viendo a un hombre moreno de aspecto musculoso, y ojos verdes, casi golpear a otro de tez blanco, con el mismo semblante físico pero con el cabello castaño, el capitán que estaba presente en ese momento en el comedor intervino para calmar los ánimos, pero al regresar a dar de comer al menor, se fijó que este miraba hacia la entrada del comedor, aunque estaba atontado parecía haber llamado su atención algo en ese lugar.

-Esta última y te dejo en paz...-Era el último trozo de tostada, que le hacía comer, sacó de la cápsula aquella pastilla y se la ofreció poniendo un vaso de agua delante.- te sentirás mejor ...-¡por que no se podía quedar así!, dócil como un cachorrito. vio cómo sujetaba el medicamento y lo metia en su boca, notando ese gesto desagradado por el mal sabor en su boca, Shinichi sujeto el vaso de agua para tragarla sacando la lengua asqueado, esa maldita nube no le dejaba reaccionar, noto después que sus labios eran limpiados como si fuera un niño pequeño, ¿solo quería dormir? era tan simple.

Fujiko lo cargó nuevamente, volviendo a sonreír al notar que rápidamente había caído dormidos, lo más curioso de esta situación, es que su curiosidad había sido saciada, sin apenas darse cuenta. Lo volvió a tumbar en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo, apartó su cabello de la frente atreviéndose a darle un suave beso en esa zona, se dirigió hacia la puerta y antes de salir observó al menor, que en ese momento se giraba para darle la espalda.

-descansa gema perfecta...- Cerró tras de sí la puerta, para ir hacia el despacho del capitán, llamando a la puerta observando que aquel hombre estaba hablando con su segundo, seguramente de la ruta que llevaron hasta japón.- Disculpen ¿molesto?...

-oh no, tu no molestas para nada Fujiko san...intenta mantener el rumbo..-Su segunda asintió y caminó hasta salir de la habitación, la castaña camino para sentarse en una silla que había delante del escritorio, notando que aquel amable hombre le ofrecía una copa de whisky, que acepto gustosa y aunque sabía que eran horas demasiado tempranas para una copa, le apetecía.- Arribaremos puerto pasado mañana,ha habido un pequeño percance, espero que eso no te resulte un problema...

-oh no, realmente no me molesta...-Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón aquella memoria usb, ofreciéndose al capitán, Fujiko estaba segura que con aquella información los militares podrían limitar a ciertas personas no deseables.- puede que al pequeño si un poco, pero mientra esté tranquilo...

-no ha despertado, es raro, normalmente...-miró su reloj en aquel momento el capitán.- pasado una hora debería de hacerle efecto...

-Es que tuvo mucho ajetreo en Vesperia...-Fujiko pensó para sí misma, que era cierto sus palabras, normal que estuviera agotado, tomó un sorbo de su copa de Whisky y mirando directa a los ojos azules de aquel hombre.- sobre Lupin, no quiero que nadie le siga...

-Tienes que admitirlo Fujiko san, ese ladron es el unico que te hace perder la cabeza...-La mujer movió el contenido de aquella copa escuchando esas palabras, desde cuándo ella que era la que manejaba a los hombres, había cedido tanto a ese ladrón.- debe ser un salvaje en la cama, para domesticarte de esa manera...

-no digas estupideces...-Tomó aquel último sorbo, poniéndose de pie y dejando la memoria encima de la mesa, sonrió picara al capitán.- ni le he dejado tocarme...además. espero el dia en que me entregue una gema perfecta...

-Está claro, que ese hombre debe llevar una lista enorme ...-La castaña no pudo evitar reír al escuchar esas palabras, era cierto que en más de una ocasión Lupin le había mostrado todas las veces que le debía favores, pero no pretendía ponerlo tan fácil. Salió del despacho, caminando hacia el camarote que compartía con el pequeño detective, mirando a los lados cuando alguien tropezó con ella haciéndola caer, al alzar la mirada, parpadeó varias veces al ver esas dos hermosas gemas de ojos, azules y intensos.

-oh honey donde has estado toda mi vida...-Bromeó viendo como aquel joven militar se levantaba repentinamente nervioso, ayudando después a ponerla de pie, era bastante divertido tentar a los hombres.- estoy bromeando ¿Sabes?...-Por alguna razón el rostro de aquel chico, le resultaba familiar.

-De..debo irme...el Teniente me anda buscando...-Fujiko se quedó mirando por donde aquel joven moreno se iba, suspiro por no poder divertirse más con el, llegó hasta la habitación, abriendo la puerta, y al apartar un poco las sábanas para ver si el chico estaba mejor, cuál fue su sorpresa que solo era la almohada.

-otra vez no... al mirar a la mesa de la habitación, solo faltaba la pajarita moduladora de voz y el reloj, ¿que estaba pasando?, es que la presión le había afectado a la cabeza, para ir desnudo por el submarino, debía encontrarlo, cerró la puerta para comenzar a caminar, intentando buscar por el mismo lugar, cuando escucho una conversacion algo extraña quedándose mirando a esos dos marineros.

-oye han robado unos uniformes de la lavandería...-. Fujiko se apoyó en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.- y algo de comida de la cocina, el cocinero está que trina...-. Lo de la comida le cuadraba, si era Shinichi el culpable, debía estar famélico, pero ropa que era cuatro o cinco tallas por encima de la suya. Puso una mano debajo de su barbilla pensativa.

-¿donde estará?... mitad de aquel pasillo, misteriosamente todas las luces se apagaron, por lo que giró inquieta la cabeza, escucho un sonido extraño en el suelo y como alguien pasaba corriendo por su lado, las luces de emergencia se encendieron viendo a varios soldados en el mismo pasillo quietos, era lo más lógico, esa tenue luz roja le daba realmente muy mala espina, al observar al suelo pudo ver como una especie de clavo que sujetaba entre sus manos.-¿Que?

-¡AAAAAHHHH!- Ese grito de mujer hizo que girara la cabeza hacia aquella horrenda escena, abrió la boca para cubrirla con su mano, dejándose caer junto a la que era la segunda del capitán, justo cuando varios militares aparecían y uno en concreto se plantó delante de la puerta de esa sala, era un lugar de ocio para los soldados, Fujiko no se podía imaginar algo tan cruel y despiadado, y mira que había llegado a ver cosas raras, el hombre estaba en el suelo sentado, con rictus de sorpresa en su rostro, en su pecho un arpón clavado, si te fijabas bien, podías ver las cuerdas llegar hasta aquel lugar, donde el día anterior Conan había estado durmiendo plácidamente, el cadáver seguramente por la inercia había retrocedido y quedado la espalda en la pared, deslizándose hasta el suelo dejando un reguero de sangre.

-oh dios mio...-Fujiko trato de levantarse una vez recuperada de la impresión, y ayudó a la segunda, una mujer preciosa de ojos verdes y cabellos castaño recogidos en una coleta, en ese momento el capitán se personó en aquel lugar, Weller al ver tal escena frunció el ceño, pero llamó su atención aquel joven soldado que parecía analizar el arma homicida, por la gorra no podía reconocer quién era, pero su manera de actuar era algo familiar ,le llamaba la atención un pequeño detalle también, ¿Quién llevaba gorra estando bajo el agua?, al ver que se levantaba y miraba hacia aquel lugar.

-Eh...- El capitán llamó la atención de aquel muchacho, que simplemente se percató en ese preciso momento de su presencia.- ¿has encontrado algo entretenido?...

-¡no lo siento capitán!...-Puso una mano detrás de su cabeza, apartando la gorra, ¿tampoco lo reconocía?¿quién era ese chico?, por si acaso, se quedó callado, era extraño pero por alguna extraña razón le daba bastante confianza en que resolvería lo que había pasado. todos habían reconocido al promotor de la pelea era la víctima, Marcus Donitelli, 30 años, el pobre hombre estaba ensartado en aquel arma que iba para los peces. Al retirar el cuerpo aquel chico, señalo con muy buen ojo, que el arma se había disparado en ciertas circunstancia pero escuchar nuevamente la alerta, estando todos en la escena del crimen no ayudó demasiado.

Al ir al puente, uno de los controles le informo de una deficiencia en los cañones de agua pero que misteriosamente, la alerta, había desaparecido, Weller en ese momento ordenó subir, antes de todo era calmar al personal del barco y buscar a Steve Mazius, el otro implicado de la pelea, al reunir a todo el personal en el comedor, el rubio se tuvo que subir a una mesa para que le atendieran.

-Escuchar, estamos en estado de alerta, tenemos aun asesino entre las filas...-El murmullo de todas esas personas no tardó en escucharse, pero debía mantener la calma.- recordar que llevamos a dos civiles a bordo, vuestra prioridad es que nada les suceda a ellos...

Noto una mano levantada en la sala, y al ver a aquel chico que sonrío.- ¿Tienen algún sospechoso?...-Preguntó el misterioso militar, que puso los brazos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Por ahora estamos buscando a Steve, el es un posible candidato...y...-Al escuchar la risotada dada por aquel chico, arqueó una ceja, esa mirada decidida, ese porte como si acabara de entrar el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes a su navío, ¿Quién era ese chico?.- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia?...

-Que no le encontraremos...ya se ocupó el asesino de hacerlo desaparecer...-Giró su cuerpo para dirigirse a la entrada, sonriendo al notar esa mirada penetrante encima de su nuca, justamente lo que necesitaba, entonces escuchó el grito de aquella mujer y el desconocido observó a la castaña.

-¡Ahhh se me había olvidado! se acercó al capitán, notando la desesperación de aquella mujer, aquel mocoso había vuelto a desaparecer, pero al notar que ahora debían poner todos sus esfuerzos en buscar al culpable, ella misma comenzó a buscar por todo el barco, hasta encontrar en la puerta de la escena del crimen de nuevo a aquel chico de mirada tan sexy.

Estaba tan concentrado en buscar alguna pista, que la castaña pudo acercarse despacio a su espalda y soplar a su oído haciendo que diera un grito, tapándose está completamente rojo, no sabía si era por la sorpresa o por enfado, los ojos azules se encontraron con los ocres de ella, si lo miramos detenidamente era demasiado joven para estar en la marina, y también canijo para ser parte de la tripulación, pero recordó lo dicho por unos de esos marinos, que había en concreto uno que era habilidoso con la maquinaria interna y con la capacidad de meterse en las tuberías por lo que sonrió.

-Tu debes ser Billy ¿no?...-Juntó las manos de manera inocente delante de su cuerpo.- por favor puedes encontrar a mi hermanito, se ha perdido en el submarino y con lo curioso que es, seguro a terminado en algún lugar peligroso... moreno le miró de reojo rascándose la mejilla, teniendo que apoyarse contra la pared al ver que la castaña seguía insistiendo.- ¿me ayudaras?...

-lo siento señorita Fujiko, pero...debo hacer algunas cosas más...- Esquivando a aquella mujer, que se quedó con la boca abierta y sin que este se diese cuenta lo siguió, al ver que se detenía de la puerta del despacho del capitán, mirando a los lados seguramente para comprobar que no hubiera nadie que le pudiera ver, escuchando a través de la puerta, se preguntaba ¿Qué querría escuchar?, al ver que se ponía en pie y corrió hacia la derecha, lo siguió con el mismo sigilo , llegado a la zona de lanzaderas, estaba fascinada por cómo se movía aquel chico, viendo que encontraba lo que parecía ser un pequeño broche en el suelo y poco a poco se levantaba con esa sonrisa confiada en su rostro.

Al llegar a la superficie, Fujiko salió como todos esos marinos para intentar respirar algo de aire puro, notando que era el atardecer, siempre le gusto esos preciosos colores que la madre naturaleza le ofrecían, pero aun tenía un problemón, la fascinación causada por aquel chico de los ojos sexy, le hizo olvidar por completo del pequeño detective, por lo que dejó caer su cabeza, miró el teléfono por satélite y pulso aquellos botones que le daban en el listín el número de esa persona, suspiro resignada por tener que hablar precisamente con el. ¿como demonios controlas a alguien que se las ingeniaba en huir?, qué mejor que buscar a un experto en el escapismo como lo era Lupin III.

-mooo no te rías Lupin, creí que sería más sencillo...-Apoyada en la barandilla del submarino, suspiro, pero escuchar la risotada de aquel ladrón, la verdad que pensaba que el cuidado del pequeño detective seria un poco más sencillo.- encima ha habido un asesinato en el submarino...

"Bueno es lo que tiene tratar con alguien con un alto olfato para la justicia"- La voz de Lupin se escuchaba burlona, por una vez, parecía que incluso disfrutaba de sus problema eso le hizo bufar bastante frustrada, noto la brisa marina en su rostro."quizás debas dejarlo que se canse de jugar contigo"

-Quizás los juegos son peligrosos...-Fujiko escucho esa voz y al girar la cabeza pudo ver a aquel joven a su lado, sorprendida parpadeo observando, ni siquiera lo había notado acercarse, los hermosos colores del atardecer hacían que sus ojos azules tuvieran tintes violetas, dándose cuenta de esos rasgos que intercambiaban entre hombre y niño, al notar como su cabello negro se movía con el vaivén del viento marino y como giraba su rostro, alargando la mano para sujetar el teléfono.

-hola Lupin...-Aquella pajarita apareció delante de los labios de aquel chico, Fujiko se sonrojo al saber que aquel atractivo adolescente, era en realidad Shinichi Kudo.- Está papi por ahí..

"¡maldito crío que no me llames así!"...-Shinichi escucho la risa de Lupin a Jigen quejarse, no sabia por que pero era bastante divertido meterse con aquel pistolero " a ver que cojones quieres niñato"...-apartó la pajarita sonriendo y cerró los ojos tomando un poco de aire.

-eh, puedes confirmarme algo...desde aquí, no puedo hacerlo...ah mi voz, es que aun sigo constipado...gracias papi...- Colgó lanzando el teléfono a Fujiko, que aun estaba a su lado sorprendida, miro al cielo observando los colores oscuros del anochecer, debía ponerse en marcha lo antes posible, antes esperaría la llamada de Jigen, cuando escucharon la sirena que daba la orden para entrar al submarino.

Fujiko apoyó la mano en su rostro divertida, al ver la mirada despistada de aquel adolescente sabía que ni siquiera el se daba cuenta que dentro de esa apariencia inocente con aire de misterio era tan sensual, se preguntaba a cuantas había engañado con esa mirada. no, la pregunta más evidente era ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de tener delante de ella a una gema tan perfecta?, si, era como todas esas joyas que ella amaba.

-¿Como no me he fijado en una preciosa gema como tu?...-Susurro Fujiko, notando que en poco más de 5 segundos, pasaba de estar sereno a en completo pánico, al salir corriendo hacia la escotilla de bordo .- esta vez no vas a huir...esp...

Shinichi se detuvo al escuchar nuevamente el teléfono de Fujiko, giró su cuerpo deteniéndose totalmente, la castaña sonrió y sujetó su brazo en aquel momento. Gema capturada, al ver que el moreno solo le pedía el teléfono, solo jugo con el, notando que se quedaba serio.

-Es importante...¡puede que la vida de mucha gente esté en riesgo!...-Esos ojos azules se clavaron en los suyos, la castaña suspiro y le dio el teléfono viendo cómo respondía rápidamente.-si...

"no se como cojones lo has hecho, pero si, dile a Fuji que se cubra las espaldas" Esas fueron las palabras de Jigen, Shinichi le lanzó el teléfono y cubrió con una mano su boca preocupado, y encima no iba armado, ¿Que podía hacer?, al observar a la castaña iba abrir las boca pero decidió no hacerlo, era una ladrona también, si le pedía ayuda a una ladrona, ¿Donde quedaría su ética?, Shinichi en ese momento noto como aquella mujer sujetaba su brazo.

-no, no, señorito vas a quedarte encerrado en tu habitación...-. Estaba bromeando ¿verdad?, Fujiko noto como tiraba de su brazo, pero le hizo una llave lanzándolo contra el suelo y sujetando sendos brazos.- soy mucho más fuerte de lo que aparento... levantó sujetando aun sus brazos, extrañamente estaba siendo sumiso.

-Servirá...Papi me ha dicho que te cubras la espalda...que ahí uno dentro... le soltó debido a la sorpresa, momento que aprovechó Shinichi para correr hasta la escotilla y bajar, si estaba en lo correcto, era un hombre de la organización de los hombres de negro, ¡momento para obtener algunas respuestas!, además de que era seguro que volvería a matar, al girar el pasillo casi tuvo que hacer equilibrio para esconderse. -Debo de acorralarlo antes de que vuelva a matar...-. Por suerte, el había sido más rápido y sabía precisamente lo que aquella figura estaba buscando en el camarote del capitán, apoyó su espalda de manera despreocupada en el quicio de aquella puerta metálica.-¡eh!...-La figura oscura le observó sorprendido, y mostró aquel pen drive, lanzandola al aire para volver a cogerla -¡si lo quieres ven a por ellos!...

Shinichi salió corriendo, notando que aquel hombre sin miramientos comenzó a disparar, eso era lo que quería, si escuchaban disparos el personal seguramente seguiría el sonido y lo localizaron, solo necesitaba llevarlo a un lugar donde lo atraparan, pero antes, se metió debajo de las mesas del comedor, para ir justamente a ese lugar, aunque ahora era más grande sabia como entrar sin necesidad de ser por ese mismo rincón, al observar detrás, pudo ver frustración en el rostro de aquel hombre, previamente había retirado esa chapa para poder bajar rapido y seguir corriendo por el submarino, en ese momento dos de los hombres noquearon a aquel que llevaba la pistola que llegó a sus pies, por lo que se inclinó y la sujetó entre sus manos apuntando.

-¿Quién es tu jefe?...-Preguntó Shinichi mirando a aquel hombre, al notar que masticaba algo, bajo el arma al ver las clásicas convulsiones del cianuro, la rabia le embargó y dio un puñetazo contra la pared rabioso, entregó la pistola a esos dos hombres, poco después explicó al capitán lo sucedido. El culpable era el tipo de mantenimiento Billy, que embarcó para vigilar justamente el intercambio de información entre Fujiko y el capitán Weller, al obtener este recintos de armamento de la organización, intentaron por todos los medios destruir esa lista, para mala suerte de esos dos, pudieron escuchar una conversacion que al principio seguramente ninguno de ellos sabían de qué se trataba, pero en la mañana mientras peleaban, Shinichi se había dado cuenta de la palidez de aquel hombre en la puerta al escuchar solo una palabra.

-¿Vermouth?...-Pregunto Fujiko al chico que estaba de pie explicando la situación.-¿querían una copa?...

-no, Fujiko, está hablando de la mayor asesina que hay hasta la fecha...-Explicó el capitán, observando a aquel chico.- eso quiere decir que tendremos que tener cuidado con el personal a partir de ahora...

-La razón fue por encima de la lógica, este hombre sin ninguna impunidad preparó la trampa primera, pude comprobar que el arma fue activada de manera accidental...-Camino hasta Fujiko y busco en los bolsillos, sacando aquel pequeño mosquetón.- con esto...y un pequeño clavo...se puede hacer el truco...Marcus murió automáticamente, Steve le tomó más tiempo, ya que lo lanzó, en los cañones de agua...hacia el profundo mar a 4000 metros de profundidad... no podía evitar sentirse mal, si solo, hubiese podido reaccionar antes a lo mejor habría evitado esas muertes innecesarias.

-Chico, nos ha salvado...gracias...-Shinichi sonrió y camino al exterior del despacho seguido de Fujiko, tenía las manos en los bolsillos pero tuvo que sacar una para quitar un poco de sudor de su barbilla, noto esa mano en su frente y observó a aquella mujer.

-mmm aun con fiebre...- Fujiko noto como le miraba desconfiado, y sonrió divertida.- nesan te la va bajar...-Shinichi en ese momento, perdió toda la calma de la había hecho gala, y comenzó a correr nuevamente, ¡porque esa loca no le dejaba en paz!, la castaña simplemente tiró de esa cuerda que hizo caer al adolescente al suelo, el moreno se puso una mano en la nariz y al mirar a uno de sus pies, ¿Cuando le había puesto una esposa?.- te vas a quedar quietecito...si..o ..si...aja...-Se acerco a el y sujeto con una mano su rostro, podía notar la temperatura elevada debido a la fiebre, era normal que no tuviera fuerza para resistirse, ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría corriendo por todos lados con semejante temperatura?.

-solo necesito una ducha...-Trato de justificarse, y aunque era verdad que se encontraba bastante mal, no entendía como tenía aun su cuerpo, a lo mejor, lo dicho por Haibara era cierto, en un ambiente controlado podría recuperar su cuerpo, al percatarse que ahora estaba esposado por las manos.- no se está pasando onesan...

-Después de haberte perdido, ¡no pienso quitarte los ojos de encima!-. Se cruzó de brazos y sonrió picara, haciendo que se levantara.- solo una ducha no...vale...-. Fujiko entró en aquel cuarto de baño, donde a esa hora, todos estaban en el comedor cenando, se cruzó de brazos divertida.- desnudate...-Ahora iba a ser ella la que se divirtiera.

-¡por qué tendría que desnudarme delante de ti!- Estaba equivocado, aquella mujer no era solo una ladrona, era un puto de demonio, al notar que algunos hombres entraban a la habitación, vio su vía de escape pero ver como solo una mirada de aquella mujer, los echaba a todos.

-Te vas a desnudar, o lo tengo que hacer yo...-Shinichi al ver que se acercaba, retrocedió hasta quedar contra la pared, comenzaba de nuevo aquella sensación de peligro.

-al menos podrías quitarme esto...-Miro a un lado algo ruborizado, mostrando sus manos, si jugaba bien sus cartas tenía una buena oportunidad, pero no sabia la capacidad de esa mujer que tenía delante, aquello le estaba resultando difícil, al notar que le sujetaba las muñecas para quitarle las esposas.- ¿por qué?...-En ese momento miro a los ojos a Fujiko bastante fiero, al notar que apartaba las esposas y se daba la vuelta.

-me gusta irritar a los chicos buenos, se apoyó en la puerta cruzada de brazos...vamos vamos...-Fujiko se dio la vuelta, divertida por poder ver en el espejo que llevaba en la mano algo.- no miraré, pero no pienso volver a perderte de vista...

El grifo de agua caliente fue abierto, notando que el chico hábilmente se había puesto al otro lado del cuadro de duchas, chasqueo la lengua al no poder ver debido al vapor absolutamente nada, Shinichi por su parte sonrió, no era para nada tonto, antes de desvestirse había abierto todos los grifos de la ducha, para crear vapor, o creía esa pervertida que no había visto el espejito de mano, al caer agua caliente encima de sus hombros suspiro, por alguna razón era un alivio, y aprovechó incluso para lavar su cabeza, en ese momento echaba completamente de menos el ofuro de la casa de Kogoro, parecía realmente una tontería pero si era para limpiar su alma, y aparte que cuando lo utilizaba, procuraba que Ran estuviera cocinando, ya pasó por el trance de ser forzado a bañarse con ella y cada vez que lo pensaba "si se entera me mata", aparecían en su cabeza, frotó su cabello sin cuidado, una vez relajado miro que había un mueble con toallas por lo que cogiendo un par una para cubrir sus vergüenzas y otra para secarse el cabello, iba a coger su ropa pero al ver una camiseta blanca y unos pantalón de chándal sumada a algo de ropa interior, se asomo un momento observando que Fujiko no estaba.

-Se ha ido...ni siquiera he oído ...-Se puso la camiseta y le siguió la ropa interior rápidamente, se encontraba un poco mejor después de haberse duchado, volvio a ponerse aquellas botas militar que había encontrado y con la toalla en la cabeza, después de cerrar todos los grifos, salía notando que la ladrona le esperaba de brazos cruzados fuera.- arigatou...

-no es nada, a fin de cuenta aun eres un niño...muy bien dotado...-Shinichi se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, pero en cierto sentido se sintió ofendido, camino detrás de ella hasta aquella habitación en completo silencio, puso los brazos detrás de su nuca mirando al techo.-Será mejor descansar...aun nos quedan dos días de viaje...-Al entrar en la habitación, Fujiko lo vio entrar para ir directo a donde estaba su ropa, y buscar aquel teléfono móvil que a esa profundidad poco le servía.-Ah sí...-Sujeto aquella medicación y se la ofreció.- debes tomarte esto...

-Claro...-eso era, obediente, asi deberia de ser siempre era lo que Fujiko pensaba cuando lo vio tumbarse en la cama.- ah, es verdad...¿Como dormimos?...estoy siendo un maleducado...-Se levantó en ese momento, pero notar como la castaña lo empujaba a la cama, poniendo una pierna entre medio de las suyas sonriendo divertida.-¡pero qué haces!...-noto la mano de esta sujetar su barbilla con fuerza, el mismo si se acercaba más iba a darle un puñetazo, no importando que fuera una mujer.

-Aun eres un niño...-Se alejó divertida, viendo que ladeaba la cabeza molesto.- no te preocupes, tengo mucho sitio para dormir...-Con un dedo levantó la barbilla de aquel joven detective.- tú, vas a dormir...-Se acercó a su oído y susurro.- si no le diré a esa chica tan mona de tu móvil, ¿quién eres en realidad?

-chantajista...-Al ver que hacía una inclinación, Shinichi suspiro.- además a dónde quieres que vaya...no puedo ni con mi alma...-Tirandose a la cama y poniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-pues hace un rato estabas muy activo...y muy...-Cerro la puerta rápido sacando la lengua, al escuchar la almohada chocar contra la puerta, era muy divertido meterse con aquel detective adolescente, se preguntaba cuánto tardaría en volver a encogerse, al notar que su teléfono funcionaba nuevamente, supo que habían vuelto a subir, a si que fue buena idea salir por la escotilla para poder ver el precioso cielo nocturno, se apoyó en la baranda, sonriendo al ver a quién pertenecía la llamada entrante, por lo que descolgó.

-oh...Lupin, que solo escuchar la risilla de aquel ladrón suspiro.

-¿que?¿como te va siendo niñera? ó el Ladrón moviendo un whisky en su mano, observando como Jingen limpiaba su arma, al igual que Goemon afilaba su vieja amiga.- Jingen le envía recuerdos, dile que papi está preocupado...

"¡que no me llames papá!"

-pues...si te soy sincera, me acabo de enamorar...-Fujiko escucho ese grito, y conocía a Lupin, seguro estaba mirando el teléfono móvil como si le hubiera salido una cabeza por el auricular, pero como siempre podía jugar con el.- ese detective adolescente, está muy bien dotado...sabe cómo emocionar a una chica...-Dijo con segundas palabras, pero al pensar en el caso resuelto a bordo.- no, no es verdad...-Los quejidos de Lupin se detuvieron.- Lupin, cuando lo deje en el aeropuerto de Nagano, espero no volver a verlo...

"jajaja Fujiko no me digas que tu precisamente..."

Esa fue la última frase que le dedicó a Lupin, lo que faltaba por decir era "por que si sigo a su lado no me contendré" La mujer observó la preciosa luna de plata que había en el cielo, hasta que escuchó a uno de los marineros avisarla, para la inmersión por lo que bajo enseguida, caminó despacio hasta tropezar con uno de los militares, ¿cuando hablaba de que tenía cama? no bromeaba, y tener una botella de bourbon en la mano, seguido de esos labios le hizo excitarse, si iba a ver al adolescente en ese estado, seguro lo iba a devorar, como adulta debía controlarse a pesar de que tuviera unos ojos con una expresión tan preciosa, al llegar la mañana se rasco la cabeza divertida, se levantó completamente desnuda y fue recogiendo la ropa desperdigada por el suelo, para ir poniéndola, abrió la puerta despidiéndose del amante de esa noche con un beso.

-¡ah mierda va por ahí!...-Escucho algo de jaleo, y noto que algo tropezaba contra sus piernas, al bajar la cabeza parpadeó varias veces, el adolescente había desaparecido y era el crío.- Conan kun lo has encontrado...

-¡ha ido por allí!...-Señalo el menor, que sonrió a Fujiko y corrió detrás de lo que parecía ser un hurón, al llegar a la habitación puso una mano en la cara, está completamente hecha un desastre, por lo que al encontrar al pequeño detective se cruzó de brazos con aire violento.

-Conan chan...-Al ver que daba un paso atrás con el hurón entre los brazos.- la habitación...está..

-¡no he sido yo!¡te lo juro!...-mostró al maldito bicho que le había despertado, dándose cuenta que había vuelto a ser Conan, le sorprendió, no haber notado para nada los mismo sintomas de siempre y al ver a Fujiko sujetar aquel albino animal, parpadeo.-Es de el...-Señalando al marinero dueño de la mascota.

-Se me escapó, disculpe el desarreglo de la habitación...eh Conan...-Se puso de cuclillas aquel hombre, frotando su cabeza.- te apetece un cacao...como compensación por despertarte...-Puso la mano a un lado de sus labios susurrando.- es de contrabando, el capi lo tiene reservado exclusivo para sus hijas...

-Gracias...-Conan corrió hacia la habitación, notando a Fujiko a su espalda por lo que comenzó a recoger todo el estropicio, para dar un salto sujetar su ropa normal y comenzar por quitarse aquella enorme sudadera.- amm...que fastidio que no durará...-La castaña se sentó en la cama viendo como se iba cambiando, sonriendo al ver que en ese momento nada del recato del dia anterior, aparecía en el.- ¿qué harás cuando me dejes en Narita?

-A ti te lo voy a decir...-Apoyó la mano en su barbilla, observando cómo colocaba aquellas enormes gafas, por lo que no pudo evitar sujetarlas para mirarlas detenidamente.- con lo mono que eres sin gafas...me recuerdas a superman...

Ninguna palabra salió de labios de aquel chico, que solo la observó como analizandola. No sabia que le daba más miedo, si, Lupin con su cara de pervertida o esa mirada azulada clavada en el, como queriendo adivinar todos sus secretos, le acerco estas para escuchar la puerta y ver a aquel marinero de nuevo con una bandeja de desayuno que puso en la mesa escritorio que había en la habitación, durante el resto del viaje pudo ver diferentes facetas bastantes divertidas de aquel pequeño detectives, como lo de volverlos locos buscándolos y resultar que estaba debajo del escritorio del despacho del capitán, leyendo alguna novela que había robado de otra habitación.

La facilidad que tenía para hablar con todos esas personas, y meterlas en el bolsillo sin los otros apenas darse cuenta, le recordó incluso a ella misma solo que sin sexo de por medio. Tenía que admitir que esa actriz, había criado a una buena pieza como hijo, en el ultimo dia cuando estaba por atracar, le vio nervioso incluso casi en pánico, no sabía si por haber estado esos días encerrado, pero al regresar al interior del submarino para bajar y ver cómo todos esos hombres y mujeres militares se despedían del pequeño, casi le hizo reír, si no fuera porque al salir ese coche esperaba, en el, una pareja, Fujiko parpadeo sorprendida al notar como Conan se soltaba de la mano y corría en busca de aquella mujer.

-Shinichi...-Yukiko se sorprendió al notar como sus piernas eran abrazadas por su hijo, parpadeo varias veces observando a Yusaku que miraba sorprendido al pequeño detective.- eo..¿Qué te pasa?..

-aaahhh ya entiendo...-Fujiko juntó las manos divertida a la vez que picara.- has estado disimulando todo este tiempo..po.r lo de la ducha...

-¡callate idiota!..-No quería volver a ver a esa mujer, era una pesadilla, daba gracias por haber encogido de nuevo si no, a saber que le hubiera hecho, al ver que se acercaba su cuerpo actuó por instinto poniendose detras de la pierna de su madre.- un kilómetro de mi...

-mo Shinichi calmate...-Yukiko observó a aquella mujer sería.- oiga usted, le agradezco que haya traído a mi hijo de regreso, pero escúcheme...como solo me enteré, de que le ha hecho algo raro, le aseguro que deberá de correr a otro planeta para que no la mate...-Yusaku palideció al escuchar a su mujer y verla con aquella sonrisa, al igual que Shinichi que se acercó a su padre mirando desconfiado a su madre.

-ahí está la dama nocturna...-Se escuchó a Yusaku rascándose la mejilla divertido.

-entiendo...pero tengo que felicitarlos...creo que nadie podría crear una gema tan perfecta...-Fujiko camino pasando por el otro lado del coche, notando como esa familia la observaba.- ya que es difícil que un hombre se me resista tanto...

La castaña subió a su moto que estaba escondida en el hangar, arrancó y a toda velocidad emprendió camino, al punto donde esos tres sabía que estarían, notando aquel coche clásico tan característico de el, siempre dando la nota, estaba apoyado en el capó del coche con las manos en los bolsillos, Jingen estaba dentro del coche también fumando y Goemon como siempre en uno de los pilones de pie, observando el mar.

-¿y el chico?...-Preguntó el ladrón, por su tono de voz podía deducir dos cosas, ¡que estaba muy celoso! y segundo, que le intrigaba lo que hubiera hecho Shinichi con ella.

-mooo...no me lo he podido quedar para mi colección...-Al ver esa mirada preocupada de Lupin.- ara...celoso...

-¡no te habrás acostado con el! como su Fujiko se sonrojaba y ponía un dedo en su boca, le hizo rozar los dientes, ¡si a el le debía un montón de veces!- no me lo puedo creer...

-Lupin...-Se empezó a escuchar a Jingen, a saber lo que el pobre crío habrá tenido que soportar con aquella loca, casi le compadece, pero entonces recordaba la palabra mágica "papi" y se le pasaba la compasión.

-La verdad fue una sorpresa que esas vitaminas lo hicieran crecer, pero..una..muy grata, saber que es realmente guapo y muy v-a-r-o-n-i-l...-Fujiko puso los brazos detrás de su cuerpo, escuchando esa pataleta rabiosa por parte de aquella tercera generación de ladrones y sacó la lengua.

-¡Lupin!...-Al escuchar la voz de Jingen, ambos se quedaron mirando al pistolero.- dudo mucho que le haya hecho algo, ese chico no se atrevería con una tia como lo es Fujiko ni en mil años...me atrevería a decir, que fue más bien ella la que seguramente le trajo por la calle de la amargura...

-aguafiestas, pero si que es verdad que creció en el barco...y pude verle en directo en acción...y sigo diciendolo...-se abrazó a sí misma sonriendo, haciendo aquel gesto sensual que sabía que a Lupin tanto gustaba de ver.- es una piedra preciosamente tallada...en perfecta armonía y que debería de estar en mi colección

En casa de los Mouri, Ran preparaba la cena tranquilamente en la cocina, escuchando como su padre otra vez se volvía a pelear con el televisor por haber perdido una carrera de caballos, al escuchar el timbre camino hasta la puerta, abriendo la puerta y al bajar la vista y ver a Conan, se arrodillo y lo abrazo contra ella, llevaba varios días angustiada, ni siquiera Shinichi le había llamado.

-Conan kun...-Lo apartó sujetando sus hombros.- debes tener hambre...la cena esta lista...

Fin.


End file.
